pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Generations: Crystallised
This is Sonic Generations if Crystal were in it. Characters All heroes and villains from Sonic Generations, Crystal added. Her page here. Style Now, here is what is going to happen. Saving cutscenes happen, for both Modern and Classic Sonic in this fanfic, I will say "Classic/Modern Sonic" then the cutscene. So it can work out. Normal cutscenes play normally. Some tweaks are made. First Chapter-Abducted Friends First, Classic Sonic is running in Green Hill Zone, then gets warped by a weird monster to a white void. In the present timeline... Sonic's friends are getting ready for a party. Tails: He'll be here, any second! Sonic comes running. Sonic: Hey guys! What's going on? You having a party or something? Everyone except Sonic: SURPRISE!!! Sonic: Awwww, you guys. Everyone then gets together. Tails: It's kinda impossible to surprise you. Sonic: (holding Amy back)You totally got me this time. I had no idea. Crystal: Yeah, right. Tails: Happy birthday, Sonic! Hope you like this. (brings out a chili dog) Sonic: Like it? I love it! Crystal: Knew you would. Then all the food gets swept away by a boom. Everyone: Whoa! After everyone recovers... Crystal: Sonic... Tails: Sonic! What's that!? Monster appears. Tails: What's it doing? Then the monster opens 10 warp holes. Everyone starts getting sucked into the warp holes. Sonic: Hey! Not cool! But Sonic gets knocked back by the monster, and he only see's Tails and Crystal holding on. Crystal:(gets sucked in) Wlaahhh! Sonic! Tails: Help us, SOOONNIIIIIICC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Sonic ends up in a white world. Sonic: Ugh. Where am I? Sonic notices a frozen, what looks like Green Hill Zone. He runs towards it. Second Chapter-Saving Tails and Two Sonics After the place has been cleared... Tails: Thanks Sonic. I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo... Oooh! I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. Sonic: Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar? Tails: Not to me, but this place looked like something sucked all the life and colour out of it. Totally strange. Sonic: No strange to rescuing genies in magic books, or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park. I'm more concerned about finding our friends. Tails: Hey Sonic, I saw something over there in the distance... like buildings, but they look weird! Sonic: Yeah, well I noticed this other area over here that I'd like to check out. I'll check out that place later. I'll be back soon! Classic Sonic comes and looks like Modern Tails is doing to look at Modern Sonic run towards the strange area he was talking about. Tails: Wow, you weren't kidding when you said soon! I thought you already left! (Classic Sonic runs off) Hmmm... C. Tails: (in the background) He looks just like me! I wonder if we could be friends. Third Chapter-Saving Crystal Classic Sonic: Crystal: Hey thanks Sonic! Whoa, you look a little different! You okay? Classic Sonic then nods. Modern Sonic: Crystal: Hey Sonic! Thank you for saving me! Modern Sonic then gives a thumbs up. After Sonic leaves afterwards... Crystal: Hm! Guess I might wanna follow him if I wanna find a way out of here... ???: Wait! Crystal: Who's there? ???: Me! Then Classic Crystal appears. M. Crystal: Whoa! Another version of me?! C. Crystal: Can I come with you? M. Crystal: Ah ha ha, sure, why not? Come on, let's follow Sonic. You can meet up with me later. Bye! C. Crystal: Okay! See ya later! Fourth Chapter-Saving Amy and Knuckles and Are We in the Past? Tails: Sonic! Crystal: Hey, Sonic! Sonic: Tails! Crystal! Tails: This Chemical Plant feels familiar. I'd never forget a smell like this! And that pink water makes me really nervous for some reason. Crystal: What, afriad you might drown? Tails: No! Sonic: But you're right, Tails. This place is giving me deja vu all over again! Classic Sonic: Amy: Thank you, Sonic. Wow, you look younger every day. What's your secret? Classic Sonic just looks to the audience with halfeye look. Modern Sonic: Amy: You saved me, Sonic. I was afraid I'd never be able to flirt with you again! Modern Sonic just facepalms. Classic Sonic: Knuckles: Thanks, Sonic. You did a good job back there. Hey, did you gain weight? Classic Sonic just rubs his tummy. Modern Sonic: Knuckles: Thanks for the help. Not that I needed it! But it's good to have my sanctuary back. Modern Sonic thumbs up. Fifth Chapter-Through the Glass NOTE: I will only use the Modern version of the cutscene since it has more dialogue. Sonic: Hm? Then both Sonics look at each other through the mirror for a bit. Sonic: Hm. Then they knock the glass. Eggman: Take a good look at yourself, Sonic! Sonic: Dr. Eggman!? Eggman: It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever! Hoo hoo hoo! Classic Sonic runs off. Sonic: Another Sonic?! What!?! Wait a second! Classic Sonic jumps through the light, but Modern Sonic gets left behind, and stares. Sixth Chapter-Eggman Abducted and Two of Me Eggman: Arrrgh! (cough cough) Classic Sonic goes to save him, but a purple light emerges around Eggman. Eggman: What!? No! No! Sonic! Save me! Aaagh! Then the monster kidnaps Eggman while C. Sonic looks on. After C. Sonic walks out. Sonic: I can't believe there's two of me. C. Tails: I think I've figured it out. M. Tails: Yeah, me too. M. Crystal: Probably because they're the same person. C. Crystal: How funny. C. Tails: Doubles of us... M. Tails: Places and enemies from our past... Both Tails': We're traveling through time and space! M. Crystal: Well, that much could be considered obvious. C. Crystal: I could just say time, but, meh. Sonic: How did this happen? M. Tails: I think it's got something to do with that big "thing" that just kidnapped Eggman. C. Tails: It sounds like the same thing that kidnapped your friends. I mean our friends. You know what I mean. C. Crystal: Yes, yes we do. Monster appears. M. Tails: There it is! Then it flies around, and goes back into a warp hole. C. Tails: Where'd it go? C. Crystal: We wouldn't know. Sonic: We need to find that thing, and fast! Then the Sonics run off. M. Crystal: Good luck! Seventh Chapter-Saving Cream, Rouge, Espio and Restoring the World Classic Sonic: Cream: Thanks Sonic! Hey, is it me or did you get a new haircut? Classic Sonic strokes his quills. Modern Sonic: Cream: Thanks for saving me, Sonic. It was scary in the dark but I tried to be brave. Modern Sonic thumbs up. Classic Sonic: Rouge: Thanks buddy! That thing that snatched me was like nothing I've ever seen before. Watch out. Come to think of it, you're nothing like the Sonic I've seen before! Classic Sonic then shrugs. Modern Sonic: Rouge: Thanks, Big Blue! That's the first time I've ever been stolen. Modern Sonic just stares at her. Then our six heroes arrive at Seaside Hill. M. Tails: So I think we've piced together more of what's happening... and it's not good. (ground starts shaking) Whoa! Then the monster appears again. C. Tails: When that thing goes through time it tears space apart, leaving the areas empty and dead and sticking them in this weird white limbo. M. Tails: When the Sonics accelerate through time, they fix space, returning colour and life! C. Crystal: By probably their speed. M. Crystal: Well there's something new. Sonic: Then I guess we have to run like there's no tomorrow, or there won't be a tomorrow! Classic Sonic: Espio: Thank you my friend. Beware, for I have looked into the soul of our enemy and I saw only darkness. Classic Sonic nods. Modern Sonic: Espio: It takes a mighty foe to trap a Ninja. Be on your guard, Sonic. Modern Sonic nods. Eigth Chapter-The Dark Monster and the Chaos Emerald C. Tails: You've brought back quite a bit of this world. C. Crystal: Though it's no time for relaxing. C. Tails: You're doing great, Sonic! M. Tails: You mean, "You're doing great Sonics." C. Tails: Right. I may never get used to that. M. Crystal: He will some day. C. Tails: Oh! Then the monster appears again. Sonic: Watch out! The monster tries to grab a frozen Chaos Emerald, but fails, and warps somewhere else again. C. Tails: That monster sure didn't like that Emerald! M. Tails: Those things have come in handy in the past. We'vealready got a couple, but... Both Tails': We need that Emerald! C. Crystal: Course we do. C. Tails: Sonic, you should go over there and check it out! I bet you can bring that Chaos Emerald back, just like you brought back our friends! M. Tails: And I bet you double we're gonna need all seven Emeralds. M. Crystal: Yeah. The Sonics get to it. C. Tails: You guys have your work cut out for you! Sonic: An adventure's no fun if it's too easy. Then the Sonics run off. Ninth Chapter-Saving Blaze, Vector and Charmy and You Got a Chaos Emerald! Classic Sonic: Blaze: I wish I hadn't needed your help Sonic, but thank you. By the way, you seem to look less... spiky! Classic Sonic strokes his quills and shrugs. Modern Sonic: Blaze: As much as I dislike relying on others, I'm grateful for your aid. The creature was beyond my skills. Saving Vector... Vector: Thanks Sonic! You know, I got a hunch that someone or something is controlling that monster. Classic Sonic bumps his chest and thumbs up. Modern Sonic just nods. Classic Sonic: Charmy: That was very scary, but being with you makes it all better! YEAH! Hey, you look different. Classic Sonic points to himself. Modern Sonic: Charmy: I was scared because somebody took me, but now I'm free! I'm a free bee, free bee, free bee... wheee! Modern Sonic just does halfeye look. After coming out of Planet Wisp... Sonic: Dude, there's the Emerald! Then Modern Sonic wins the race to the Emerald. Classic Sonic jumps back in surprise. Sonic: Pretty slick move, huh? Then Classic Sonic thumbs up. Tenth Chapter-Eggman Abducted AGAIN?! M. Tails: Sonic! M. Crystal: You did it, Sonic! Eggman: Oooooh... I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time! Sonic: Aw, I'm sorry! I didn't get that memo. I beat you every time! No, seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something! C. Crystal: Focus on the main mission, guys. M. Tails: What's Eggman even doing here? I thought you said he'd been kidnaped by that big weird thing that sent us all to this place! Ground starts shaking. The monster takes Eggman again. M. Crystal: Well, what kind of answer is that? C. Tails: See? He was kidnapped. This is getting stranger all the time. C. Crystal: Agreed. Eleventh Chapter-The Final Battle Our heroes confront the monster. Sonic: Okay, whatever you are. If you want to avoid an embarrassing beat down, you better give up now! M. Crystal: Sonic... M. Eggman: You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion! M. Crystal: Eggman! M. Tails: But how? C. Eggman: He had a little help. C. Tails: Dr. Robotnik! C. Crystal: Whoa! C. Eggman: Nobody calls me that anymore. If you would be so kind as to explain, gentleman genius Dr. Eggman From The Future. M. Eggman: It will be my plasure, most excellent and efficaious Dr. Eggman Of The Past. After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant ideato use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! In order to perfect it, I needed the help of somebody as smart as I am.The only person that smart... is me! C. Eggman: Oh, you are too kind, my dear future self! And I was happy to help! M. Eggman: I captured your friends, flinging them through time to bait my traps. M. Tails: But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world. M. Crystal: Then there will be no world to take over. M. Eggman: The world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with Sonic! HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!!! (coughs then continues laughing) C. Eggman: Wow. Will I really get that crazy? M. Eggman: Heheh! We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics... forever! C. Eggman: You mean after we destroy them. M. Eggman: Less arguing. More destroying. Sonic: Destroy me? You and what moustache? I beat you all the time by myself, and now there's two of me! M. Eggman: Then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you! Then they start the battle. The Sonics run from the purple energy blasts. Sonic: Keep moving! Classic Sonic continues to run. M. Eggman: Move all you want! I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly. Then one of the monsters arms warps. The Soincs attack, but get knocked back. M. Eggman: Heheh. Then the arm squashes the two Sonics. M. Eggman: That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom! Amy: You can do it, Sonic! Knuckles: Come on, Sonic. Smack him! Eggman: Ugh, not you! Shadow: You've got this, Sonic! Rouge: You can win, Sonic! C. Eggman: Who are they? M. Eggman: They are insignificant! Vector: You've got the power, Sonic! Espio: Focus your spirit! Charmy: We're with you guys! Cream: I believe in you, Sonic! Blaze: Don't give in, Sonic! Silver: I know you can do this, Sonic! M. Crystal: Come on, Sonic, I know you can do it! C. Crystal: Do it, Sonic! C. Tails: You can win, Sonic! M. Tails: You always do! Then the Chaos Emeralds and the Sonics float up. Sonic: Time to scramble some Eggmen, SUPER SONIC STYLE! They then turn Super and defeat the monster. Twelfth Chapter-Ending They go back home. And the chili dog drops into Sonics hand. Sonic: Still warm. (laughs) Time travel! Then everyone else appears. Knuckles: I'll admit, you weren't half bad, Sonic. Amy: Half bad? (slaps Knuckles) Are you kidding? He was all great! Knuckles then noks out from being slapped into a tree. C. Tails: He collects how many? Wow, where does somebody put all those gold rings? M. Tails: You know what? I don't know. I keep forgetting to ask. C. Crystal: You guys! M. Crystal: We did it, at least. Yeah! After a little while had passed... Sonic: It was great teaming up with you. Hope you learned a few tricks that'll help you out in the future. I mean the past. You know what I mean. Classic Sonic then tries a few of Sonics moves, then bumps his head. Sonic: Dude, sweet! And you're only gonna get better! The Tails' and Crystal's then come. C. Tails: There's our ride. (points to portal) C. Crystal: It's getting smaller. Guess it's time to say goodbye. Then the Sonics, Tails' and Crystal's high-five each other, before the Classics leave. Sonic: Hey Sonic! Enjoy your future. It's gonna be great! C. Crystal: We all will! M. Crystal: Goodbye! Then the Classics jump through the portal, while everyone else waves, except for Sonic, Modern Sonic, who just stands there, smiling. Elsewhere, in a white dimension, the Eggmen fight with each other. END Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Pinkolol's fanfics